Enfin prêt
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Ronon s'interroge et décide de se lancer, petit OS Slash Ronon/Lorne, Mcshep impliqué de loin.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Enfin prêt.

Pairing : Ronon/Lorne avec Mcshep impliqué

Genre : OS Slash

Résumé : Ronon se sent prêt, prêt à quoi ? Et bien lisez !

Saison : début de s5

* * *

Ronon regardait, il avait décidé de prendre du temps pour réfléchir, trois ans qu'il était sur Atlantis, au début il n'était ami qu'avec John et Teyla, puis avait eu un élan d'affection pour Rodney après l'accident de la machine à ascension, ce drôle de bonhomme était étonnant, intelligent et sarcastique, amusant, il passait son temps à parler et à se plaindre mais exécutait les ordres comme les militaires, n'hésitait pas à affronter les wraiths ou à poser des problèmes aux réplicateurs.

Le Sadétan était fier d'être son ami même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture.

Ronon appréciait aussi Zelenka, il avait beaucoup aimé Élisabeth et Carson, leurs amis disparus, il était aussi proche de Lorne qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Après Mélina et ses années en tant que Runner il avait souvent couché avec des hommes ou des femmes dans l'urgence, sans affection, juste pour ne pas devenir fou ou avait été obligé de se caresser solitairement quand l'envie lui prenait, le torturait et qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire.

Un jour Sheppard lui avait demandé s'il avait quelqu'un en vue et il avait répondu non, c'était trop tôt mais maintenant il était près et intéressé par le second de Sheppard, restait à le lui montrer.

Il voyait Teyla avec Kanaan et Torren, les athosiens s'amusaient des grimaces de leur enfant, il les enviait un peu mais était content pour eux, d'ailleurs leur bonheur était un peu le sien, le sien et celui de John et Rodney car ils avaient réussi à arracher Teyla des mains de Michael et ramener la petite famille sur Atlantis.

Il regardait surtout la table ou se trouvait John et Rodney, il sourit, c'était toujours quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas, pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas attention cela n'était pas évident mais lui savait, il avait compris à peine quelques semaines après avoir intégré la communauté.

Ces deux là se disputaient sans cesse, chamaillerie sans fin, mais sans hostilité, regard bleu pénétrant et sourire en coin pour l'un et yeux coquins noisettes pour l'autre, entre pique et blague stupide ils semblaient être seuls au monde malgré la foule, ils étaient malins mais pas assez pour lui, il voyait bien que leurs verres étaient l'un contre l'autre et quand ils s'en saisissaient leurs doigts se frôlaient, les faisant sourire indubitablement.

Amoureux, il le savait, amoureux fou, dommage que l'armée américaine les empêchait encore de s'aimer au grand jour et qu'ils doivent faire attention, c'était idiot, quand deux êtres s'aimaient autant ils auraient du pouvoir le crier à l'univers, un jour un anthropologue avait gentiment expliqué l'histoire terrestre à Ronon et celui ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en John et Rodney le ying et le yang.

Si opposés mais si complémentaire. Passionnés au possible, il était déjà arrivé au Sadétan de les attendre à travers une cloison trop fine d'une auberge au cours d'une mission, les gémissements, les encouragements, les mots d'amours que s'échangeaient les deux hommes le laissait songeur et passablement excité, il avait du souvent se soulager avec sa main tant la pression en était devenue insupportable.

Il soupira perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui, Lorne le regardait et sourit, il montra du menton la table de John et Rodney et fit un bref clin d'œil à Ronon, apparemment lui aussi était assez habile pour avoir comprit.

Ils se fixèrent un bref moment et Evan attendit, ses yeux allant de son plateau à la table de Ronon, le Sadétan sourit, c'était peut être le moment, d'un pied il écarta la chaise en face de lui et Evan prit place.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis Evan dit

- ils ont de la chance n'est ce pas en désignant John et Rodney.

- Nous pourrions avoir la même répondit Ronon.

Evan rosit un peu et sourit, posa son verre à côté de celui de Ronon et leurs mains se frôlèrent, un frisson les saisit se répercutant dans leurs corps, ils avaient du mal à respirer car ils savaient qu'ils allaient franchir un cap plein de promesses.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ce soir Ronon ?

- Jusqu'à cet instant je ne faisais rien mais je crois que je vais être occupé.

- Diner dans mes quartiers à vingt heures ?

- OK !

Les deux hommes finirent leurs déjeuners sourire aux lèvres, Ronon était vraiment prêt maintenant.

* * *

TBC si vous voulez un petit épilogue !

Vous connaissez la marche à suivre... reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Ronon était nerveux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il avait eu plusieurs fois envie d'annuler mais en s'entrainant avec les militaires et des scientifiques il avait reçu un petit coup de pouce du destin.

Pendant les entrainements il se faisait une joie d'être le partenaire de Rodney, c'était un amusement sans fin de voir le scientifique renâcler, il venait de l'envoyer gentiment valdinguer par terre et ce dernier était assis sur ces fesses, se frottant le bas du dos.

Sheppard qui était rentré dans la salle de sport quelques minutes plus tard regardait son amant d'un air narquois mais tendre et Rodney en se levant lui avait lancé un regard en lui souriant à son tour, Ronon aurait tout donné pour qu'on le regarde comme ça.

Il voulait ça, cette complicité, cette sérénité dans l'amour, il le voulait et il l'aurait.

Ronon était retourné dans ces quartiers après son entrainement, il prit une longue douche et s'habilla, opta pour un pantalon de cuir noir et un tricot blanc acheté sur terre, il voulait mettre Evan le plus à l'aise possible et voulait paraître décontracté.

Un œil dans une glace pour voir si tout était parfait et il rejoignit Evan.

En chemin il croisa des gens et plusieurs fois il perçut un regard approbateur et envieux de leurs parts, cela le rassurait, il avait fait le bon choix dans sa tenue.

C'était le moment, s'annoncer ou tourner les talents, il respira un grand coup et s'annonça, Evan le fit entré et le détailla de la tête aux pieds visiblement ravi.

-Joli tenu

-Merci, tu es très bien aussi.

Un petit moment de gène s'installa vite brisé par Evan.

-C'est ridicule, on est vraiment les mêmes personnes qui affrontons les wraiths, je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux.

Cela décrispa l'atmosphère et Ronon s'avança dans la pièce, à quelque chose près c'était la même chambre que John, il y avait seulement une baie vitrée en plus.

Un fouillis de toiles et de peintures, des cadres et des tableaux, s'il n'y avait pas eu les armes et un treillis sur une chaise on ne se serait pas cru dans la chambre d'un militaire.

Evan avait dressé une petite table le long de la baie vitrée, la vue sur la cité Atlantis était superbe et le ciel orangée irradiait la pièce, créant une atmosphère intime.

Il resta quelques seconde debout devant la table quand il sentit Evan derrière lui, le lieutenant lui posa une main dans le dos doucement pour le faire avancer, premier contact physique qui le fit frissonner.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Ronon s'ouvrait et parla de Sadéta, de sa vie de Runner, la conversation était agréable et ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée sur Atlantis depuis longtemps.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et étaient en fin à l'aise, détendus.

-C'était bon dit le Sadétan.

-Yeh ! C'est pas tout, j'ai réussi à échanger une tarte avec des pêches de chez moi contre une toile.

-Fallait pas, c'était suffisant.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras gouté dit Evan en se levant.

Au moment de passer à côté de Ronon celui-ci prit d'une impulsion soudaine lui attrapa le bras et le regarda dans les yeux, Evan s'inclina et les deux hommes échangèrent un premier baiser du bout des lèvres, désirant plus.

Ronon se leva et attrapa le lieutenant par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui, brutalement mais non sans tendresse, et l'embrassa.

Il libéra une main pour la plaquer sur la nuque de son amant, bisou papillon, puis bisou appuyé, Evan gémit laissant Ronon pénétrer sa bouche et les langues se rejoignirent, furieuses, avides, c'était chaud.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à regret à bout de souffle, les lèvres étaient rouges et meurtris, le désir les submergeait par vagues, les yeux accrochés, passionnés.

Evan se lova contre Ronon, il sentait la puissance de son amant, il entendait le martellement de son propre cœur qui faisait battre ses tempes, il avait envie de lui appartenir mais ce moment là lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il leva la tête vers Ronon qui lui reprit les lèvres, le baiser fut doux et tendre, un moyen de s'approprier l'autre, de faire connaissance sans brusquer.

-Tu veux de la tarte ?

Sa voix était murmure, rauque, il s'étonnait même de pouvoir encore parler tant il était ému.

-Je ne dis jamais non à un dessert répondit Ronon, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Evan s'écarta à regret et les servit, d'un côté il se maudissait d'avoir mit un terme à leur étreinte et d'un autre il était content, il devait garder la tête froide, pour l'instant.

Mais Ronon ne voulait pas le laisser, il attira Lorne à lui et celui ci se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses du Sadétan qui se saisit d'une part de tarte et la porta aux lèvres d' Evan.

Le lieutenant mit quelques secondes à réagir puis ouvrit la bouche, et laissa le Sadétan le nourrir, les joues rougies.

Ronon se lécha les doigts, c'était terriblement sexy et équivoque dans sa façon d'agir, Lorne se surprit à gémir, un frisson le parcouru traversant son corps à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il déglutit péniblement et embrassa Ronon avec fougue, les mains posées sur le torse puissant du Sadetan, quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle il vit le regard de l'ancien runner, les yeux noirs remplis de désir, sourire de prédateur.

TBC pour un petit lemon, mais me brusquez, j'ai du mal à finir... Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Incroyable !

Evan reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, en sueur, collant contre le corps de Ronon, cela avait été vite, trop vite mais il s'en foutait, l'orgasme l'avait saisi et transporté ailleurs.  
Le sadétan lui caressait amoureusement la cuisse et lui embrassait la base de la nuque délicatement, faisant frissonner le militaire.

_Flashback_

_Il déglutit péniblement et embrassa Ronon avec fougue, les mains posées sur le torse puissant du sadétan, quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle il vit le regard de l'ancien runner, les yeux noirs remplis de désir, sourire de prédateur._

_Ronon et lui se levèrent ensemble et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, le sadétan happait, mordait les lèvres d' Evan, les faisant rougir et enfler.  
Puis Ronon quitta à regret la bouche du militaire entrainant un gémissement de frustration de celui-ci et le regardant droit dans les yeux il entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise.  
Les boutons résistaient et dans sa hâte Ronon arracha la chemise d' Evan qui le regardait en souriant, les yeux brulant de désir._

_Un fois le militaire torse nu Ronon commença à embrasser puis mordiller la base de la mâchoire, puis doucement s'arrêta sur la peau fine située entre le cou et la clavicule et le mordit, Evan cria, le sadétan le rapprocha de lui en lui caressant les fesses.  
Evan gémissait, tiraillé entre douleur et plaisir, son sexe enflé lui faisait mal, coincé dans son pantalon._

_Ronon déserra son emprise et lui dit :  
- Déshabilles toi et mets toi sur le lit. Sa voix était rauque et grave, pleine de désir.  
Evan sentait son cœur battre vite et son sang tambouriner dans ses tempes, il perdait pied doucement et aimait ça.  
Il s'exécuta, ôtant pantalon et caleçon et sans aucune pudeur se coucha sur le dos, sexe dressé qui pulsait, animé de sa propre vie.  
Il regarda son amant dans les yeux et prit un réel plaisir à le voir se déshabiller à son tour, se retenant à grande peine de se caresser en attendant._

_Evan savait que Ronon était musclé, il connaissait son corps pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'entrainement, il avait déjà imaginé les muscles et la peau chocolat mais ce n'était rien avec ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, tout était hors de contrôle, il avait envie que le sadétan le prenne rapidement._

_Ronon était de dos quand il enleva son boxer et il se retourna, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'homme était grand partout, Evan déglutit et gémit, anticipant ce qui allait arriver._

_Le sadétan s'approcha du lit doucement et écarta les jambes d' Evan qui le regardait faire avec une faim indescriptible, une envie de lui inimaginable.  
Ronon recommença à l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de rudesse, les langues se liaient, exploraient, puis le souffle court ils se séparèrent._

_Il commença à descendre, léchant Evan, le mordillant encore, puis s'empara d'un téton avec sa bouche, léchant celui-ci pendant que d'une main il pinçait l'autre téton, suffisamment fort pour induire une douce douleur qui fit crier Evan qui s'arqua sous l'effet de la douleur et du plaisir._

_La descente continuait, Ronon se mouvait avec agilité, il introduit sa langue dans le nombril d' Evan, le titillant, et avec ces deux mains lui bloqua les cuisses, empêchant celui ci de bouger.  
Le jeune militaire n'en pouvait plus, il sentait que son sexe était humide, des perles de désirs commençaient déjà à sortit de sa fente rougie de désir._

_Ronon s'arrêta et se redressa pour regarder Evan un court instant, celui ci était magnifique, les cheveux en désordre, les lèvres et les joues rouges, sa marque de dent dans le cou mais le plus beau était ses yeux, brillant de désir, brulant._

_Le sadétan se laissa glisser encore, regarda Evan et s'empara du sexe de son amant.  
Il commença à en lécher la base, se régalant de la saveur douce amère de l'humide fluide, puis avec sa langue il lécha la hampe et le prit en bouche brusquement, le plus profondément possible, faisant des mouvements de va et vient, gémissant à chaque fois que la queue d' Evan butait contre son palais._

_Evan gémissait, incapable de réfléchir.  
- Ronon, ronon, continues, oui, oui, comme ça, plus fort, prends là toute, mon dieu rononnnn.  
Le militaire jouit, sa queue vibrant dans la bouche de son amant qui avala tout son sperme amoureusement, se régalant de le gouter comme personne ne pourrait le gouter._

_Ronon se redressa et essuya le coin de sa bouche, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant qui trouva ce geste érotique, le faisant gémir.  
-Je veux que tu me prennes, que tu me baises, je veux te voir jouir en moi. La voix d' Evan était rauque et cassé, il s'étonnait lui-même d'être capable de se lâcher comme ça mais l'envie était toujours là, tenace._

_Ronon l'embrassa tendrement, Evan pouvait se sentir lui même dans la bouche de son amant, c'était extraordinairement bon.  
- Tu as du lubrifiant et un préservatif ? Demanda Ronon.  
- Tu es drôlement bien informé dis-moi dit Evan en souriant.  
Ronon reprit ses lèvres et les lui mordilla avant de lui répondre.  
- Quand j'ai décidé de rester Carson m'a fait un cours sur le sexe, les MST et les grossesses, tu vois...  
- J'imagine la scène dit Evan en se redressant pour prendre ce qu'il fallait dans le meuble de chevet._

_Il donna le lubrifiant et un préservatif à Ronon qui sourit, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Ronon mordilla le lobe de l'oreille d' Evan et lui dit :  
- Mets moi le préservatif, j'ai envie, maintenant.  
Evan s'exécuta mais avant il prit la queue de Ronon dans sa bouche, jouant un peu avec elle puis mit le préservatif._

_Evan se retourna et se mit en position, ces fesses offertes, Ronon se lubrifia les doigts et en introduit un délicatement en lui, son amant ressentit la brulure du premier contact et respira doucement pour se détendre._

_Le sadétan bougeait son doigt, faisant un mouvement de rotation et quand il sentit que son amant se détendait autour de lui il le pénétra d'un second doigt puis d'un troisième et les fit bouger, écartant, préparant.  
Evan se mit à crier et à gémir de plus en plus fort, Ronon venait de toucher sa prostate, trouvant le point qui le faisait jouir avec ses doigts._

_Le militaire sentait les doigts de Ronon qui bougeait en lui, il sentait le mouvement rotatif autour de son muscle, autour de son cercle de chair, il se sentait près pour plus.  
-Plus, Ronon, je veux plus, s'il te plait. Evan mendiait, implorait.  
Ronon retira ses doigts, Evan grogna, frustré de se sentir vide tout d'un coup. Le sadétan prit sa queue épaisse, la lubrifia abondamment et la positionna devant l'entrée d' Evan qui attendait les reins cambrés._

_Il le pénétra doucement, passant le cercle de muscles serrés, il devait se retenir de prendre son amant trop vite et trop fort, il avait peur de le blesser, Evan était tellement serré, c'était trop bon._

_Evan respira longuement, il avait mal mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça, il avait la bouche sèche et le souffle court, il savait qu'il devait se détendre au maximum.  
Il voulait jouir encore et faire jouir son amant et prit les choses en mains, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'empala lui même, criant quand la queue de Ronon buta contre sa prostate, au plus profond._

_Là c'est Ronon qui cria, surprit de se retrouvé à l'intérieur d' Evan, tellement profond, son sexe enveloppé par l'intimité d' Evan.  
- Evan, evan, evan, tu es fou bébé, j'aurais pu te faire mal  
- il fallait le faire, je n'en pouvais plus, bouges maintenant dit Evan en gémissant.  
Ronon mit ses mains sur les hanches d' Evan et commença à bouger, d'un mouvement ample, il le prenait encore et encore, tapant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, changeant d'angle pour toucher la prostate d' Evan à chaque poussée._

_C'était tellement bon qu' Evan se sentit durcir encore.  
- Touches moi Ronon, prends moi dans ta main.  
Ronon lâcha une hanche et s' empara de la queue d' Evan, la tenant serré et faisant un mouvement de va et vient synchronisé avec son coup de rein.  
Evan vient d'un coup, son orgasme le prit, il hurla le nom de Ronon en jouissant, son orgasme fut si fort que ses muscles se serrèrent autour de son amant qui jouit aussi au plus profond de lui._

_Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça pantelant, Ronon sortit du corps de son amant à regret, il était tellement bien, au chaud.  
Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le lit, en sueur et fatigués. Le militaire fit mine de se lever mais Ronon l'arrêta.  
- Tu vas ou comme ça bébé.  
- Prendre de quoi nous nettoyer.  
- Ça peut attendre, viens.  
Evan se lova contre Ronon qui le caressa doucement avec amour. Ronon avait raison, cela pouvait attendre, il fallait qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et permettent à leur corps de se remettre._

_Fin du flashback. _

Rarement les deux amants n'avaient été aussi heureux, Evan leva les yeux vers Ronon et lui dit :  
- Je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi.  
- Moi aussi Evan, plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé...  
Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, le baiser était tendre et plein de promesse, ils avaient du temps pour se découvrir.  
- Je veux pas t'emmerder mais j' ai vraiment besoin d'une douche dit Evan en riant.  
- Moi aussi grogna Ronon qui s'assoupissait.  
- Allez viens.  
Evan se leva et tendit une main à Ronon qui la prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.  
- Ils ne sont plus les seuls à être heureux maintenant, on l'ai aussi pas vrai dit Ronon.  
- De qui tu parles ? Evan réfléchit et comprit.  
- Ah John et Rodney, oh oui je crois qu'on l'ai aussi, mais laissons les tranquille, il est temps d'écrire notre propre histoire maintenant dit Evan en embrassant Ronon et le poussant sous la douche.

Fin !!

* * *

Vous aimez, vous détestez, reviewez


End file.
